Steven and OMEGA the destroyer
by Gem master 1999
Summary: Steven and the crystal gems discover a new gem that will change the destiny of the entire gem race.p.s some plot holes in the series are answered.
1. The awakening

CHAPTER 1 THE AWAKENING

Warp pad between the temple and the dessert 3:00pm

Steven:yay the last mission of the day!

So what r we after garnet

Garnet:"this monster is vary hard to catch Steven .it somehow has the

Ability to use the warps".with a confused and a worried look on her face

Steven: how is that possible I thought corrupted gems couldn't use the warps

Pearl :we don't know exactly how it can we know is that it has an extensive knowledge of the warps and where they go ,that's why this creature is so hard to last none location was in the desert.

Amethyst :augh the desert that place was so unbearably hot,can't it wait till tomorrow

Garnet :no it has to be found today ! the fact that it can remember where the warps go makes it vary it found its way to the temple it cold put all of beach city in danger !

Steven:WE CANT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN !Steven said with a determined look on his put her hand on Stevens head with a proud look on her face.

When they arrived at the dessert it was vary hot and dry the wind was howling and moaning.

Garnet :shhhhhh we must be vary quiet this creature has powerful hearing abilities

Shhhhhhhhhaaahhhhhhissssss

Suddenly the sand below Steven started to shift ,and out of the ground arose a giant white had fiery red eyes that where locked on to Steven.

As the enormous serpent wrapped its body around Steven ,the gems screamed out in fear monster was moving fast in the direction of the warp pad so garnet grabbed onto its tail

Garnet :oh no you don't

Then Pearl jumped into the air

GIVE ME BACK MY STEVEN

she screamed out as she plunged her spear into its back !

ROOARRRTHRISSSSS

it grabbed her spear and threw her into garnet and amethyst

No NO STEVEN!all the gems cried as Steven was being dragged into an active warp pad.

Steven :GARNET AMETHYST PEARL!

The monster looked him right in the eyes with a sinister glare ,THEN IT THREW HIM OUT OF THE WARP PAD!

Steven:wow oh ohh ...wait

Steven summers his bubble just before all of the air was out of his body

Huuuuhhhhgggg

Steven took a deep breath

Steven:WHAT DO I DO NOW !?

Then he heard a small cold vice whispering something

rose...Rose...ROSE

Steven:who ...who are you ? ...Where are you!?

...get me out rose!SET ME FREEEEE

THEN STEVEN BLACKED OUT.

His body was in a trance like state and his mind began to saw a black vortex sucking him the other side was a black sphere that had holes in it where white streams of energy flowed out into the warp walked through the sphere and inside was a red gem that was being held down buy the white streams.

Rose is that you?

The mysterious red gem lifted his head

Steven :hi I'm Steven

Your not rose ...HOW DO YOU HAVE HER GEM!?

Steven :I'm her son she kinda turned into me

She's half of me

Who's the other half Steven?

Steven:the other half of me came from my dad a human named Greg

Tanzanite :he stretched out his hand shaking "you really do love them rose.

Tanzanite :Steven I'm trapped here inside what's called a geode the diamonds use it to control me you half to free me.

Steven :where in the geode?Steven walked out of the sphere and loped up in aw.

Steven: But how cold you be in the geode?the gems didn't tell me anything about you

Tanzanite :that doesn't matter right now,we don't have much go to the moon base and place your hand on the black sphere in the upper room and scream the words OMEGA HAS COME don't forget about me Steven

Steven :what's your name

Tanzanite:TANZANITE .Steven began to see the black vortex agin

Tanzanite :DON'T FORGET STEVEN OMEGA HAS COME !


	2. Omega has come

CHAPTER 2 OMEGA HAS COME

The Galaxy warp 12:00pm

AMETHYST :WAKE UP STEVEN!PLEASE WAKE UP with tears In her eyes

PEARL :COME BACK TO US STEVEN

GARNET:PLEAE OPEN YOUR EYES!

Steven opens his eyes dazed and confused

He saw the gems in front of him in tears , he embraced them all

Pearl:oh Steven we thought we lost you

Garnet :where did you go

Steven :I don't remember where I went the only thing I can remember is the geode and omega has looked at him with concern.

Steven :what's wrong garnet?

Garnet :it doesn't matter all that matters now is that your with all hugged once more.

Amethyst:I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry

Steven:who wants to get some pizza ?

Amethyst:oh yaaaa

Garnet :let's go home

On the way home inside the warp stream garnet stared at the white stream the whole time in deep thoughts.

Once they got home amethyst made them all pizzas.

As soon as Steven was finished with his, garnet sent him to bed .

Just before Steven closed his eyes he heard Pearl and garnet talking about something

Pearl:garnet are u sure your ok you've had that look on your face all night

Garnet :I'm ok Pearl ,I'm just worried about something Steven said. Omega,I haven't heard that word since the war

Pearl :I remember hearing a rumor about something called omega in the was supposed to be a secret weapon the diamonds where developing.

Garnet:do you think they cold be connected?

Pearl:I don't know

Steven:(in his mind )cold tanzanite be dangerous ?no he couldn't be

But if he isn't dangerous then why wold they need the geode to contain him. he did say the diamonds where using the geode to control him ,all he wanted was to be free .uhhgg it's all so get this sorted out later ,now I have to rest I have fusetion Training with Connie tomorrow.

Sky arena 8:00am

Steven:are u ready Connie

Connie :ready!

The two danced a beautiful and slightly seductive dance then Pink light enveloped them they fused into the awesome two fusetions sat down in a meditation position

Garnet :okay today where going to start with your mind ,slow your breathing...here comes a thought...

The gems on Their body's stated to glow and the vision began.

All four of them where lying in a grassy meadow looking up at the blue of a sudden the sky started to crack open ,thunder clouds where pouring out then the ground beneath them started to shake

Connie:what's going on Steven?

Steven:I don't know

A hole open up in the ground and they where all sucked in

Ruby:where are we Steven ?

Sapphire:shhhhh,sapphire hushed them all as she pointed to a ominous red gem held down buy white streams

The dark figure turned its head to Steven

Garnet gasped

The ominous figure stumbled trying to get up in crawled over to Stevens foot

"Steven don't forget me...please SET ME FREE

A BLACK VORTEX SUKED THEM ALL IN AND THEY WHERE SNAPPED BACK TO REALITY

Garnet:I can't believe it...that's where he's been ...for all this time I thought he was dead.

Steven:wait you know him ?

Garnet :where have you seen him before!?

Steven:I first saw him after that monster threw me out of the warp stream

Garnet :show me how you found him

Steven:Connie its best if you go home this cold get vary dangerous

Connie:No I need to be there when it is dangerous

I want to fight with you ,where jam buds remember.

Garnet smiled and shed a small tear "you can come with us"

But if something goes wrong be prepared to fight or die.

Steven:I found him after I was thrown through a warp pad

So I guess we need to warp trio went to the warp pad on the sky arena and decided to go to the temple.

Garnet:okay where in the warp stream what's next

Steven:we need to go into the geode buy going outside the warp steam

Garnet:go ahead and put a bubble shield around us

Steven formed his signature bubble around the three of them

Steven:Connie I think you remember this

Connie:she nods at him with a smile and a blush on her face

"Let's go bubble buddies"they all rolled through the stream into the cold dark void .

Steven:hold my hands I think I met him in a held and caressed Connie's hand.

They both blushed at each other

Garnet:now calm your mind and focus

They all heard a voce whisper

Steven...ruby...Sapphire...

Garnet: "tanzanite" she whispers softly

They where all sucked into a black vortex,

All of them where in a circle around tanzanite

The weak gem looked up at them

Tanzanite:Steven? Garnet ?and who's this

Connie:hi I'm Connie

Garnet:tanzanite!she cried with tears in her eyes

She embraced him they both broke out in laughter and tears

Garnet:I'm so sorry I didn't know you where here all this time.

Tanzanite:NO don't blame yourself ,the diamonds are the ones who did this to me

Garnet:we've gotta get you out of how ?

Tanzanite :go to the moon base and in the upper room you will find a black sphere ,Steven put your hand in that and say the words I told you

Steven:omega has come

Tanzanite :yes those are the code words that will set me free

Connie:what r we waiting for!lets get you out!

They started walking out of the sphere

Tanzanite :wait ! The trio turned around ,garnet don't destroy the the

geosphere ,I must do that myself to end the diamonds hold on me.

Don't forget Steven OMEGA HAS COME !


	3. Fire in the sky

CHAPTER 3 FIRE IN THE SKY

The Galaxy warp 3:00pm

They opened Their eyes expecting to still be inside the geode ,instead they found themselves standing in the galaxy warp

Connie:how did we get here

Garnet:it doesn't matter,right now we need to focus on freeing tanzanite

Steven:garnet what about amethyst and Pearl?

Garnet:rose never did tell them about tanzanite.

Steven:they accepted lapis and peridot

Connie:that's right they did,so why couldn't they learn to love tanzanite to

Garnet :it won't be easy tanzanite is is the only one of his kind

Steven:why didn't mom tell anyone about tanzanite?

Garnet:she did that to protect him.

Steven:protect him from what

Garnet:you will find out soon

Steven:so what do we do about amethyst and Pearl

Garnet:we will tell them about him once he's free

(At the temple)

Steven Connie and garnet arrived on the warp pad,Pearl and amethyst where sitting at the bar talking

Pearl:where cold they be?they've never been gone this long before

Amethyst :maybe there just training really hard and forgot about the time

Pearl :they better hurry up or Connie's parents will show up wondering where they've warp pad activates and the trio walk into the kitchen.

Pearl was freaking out.

Pearl :where have you been

Garnet :we'll tell you later right now we need you to to go to the geode

Pearl:the geode ?

Steven :there's some one new there we want you to meet

Pearl:Connie I think it's time you head home

Connie:yes mam

Steven:awwww

Connie :it's okay you can tell me how it goes on the phone said with a smile on her face and a light blush

Steven:I look forward to said with a big smile and a bigger blush on his waved goodbye to Steven as Greg drove her home

She blew Steven a kiss as she was going down the street.

Steven jumped high in the air to catch it

Amethyst :awww Steven's in loovvveeee

Steven blushed and playfully hit her in the arm

Garnet:alright you two go to the geode

Pearl:but where are you and Steven going ?

Garnet:don't worry we will be back soon.

Amethyst and Pearl went to the warp pad in the temple

Steven called for lion several times

Steven :where is he?

Garnet:using her future vision "he's at the big donut"

They both went running towards the big donut

Steven called for lion as they went inside

Lars :is this yours (pointing to lion)

Lion was covered in melted ice cream from eating all of the the lion lickers.

Steven :LION,I'm sorry Sadie I'll pay for that ,Steven said reaching in his pocket

Sadie :it's okay Steven ,no one was buying them anyways ,well except for you and lion.

Lars:do I have to clean that up?

Sadie:yes I cleaned up the last five Stevens!

They where still arguing when garnet lion and Steven walked out.

Steven:we need you to take us to the moon base

Lion:moooooaaannn.

Steven:lion please I buy you all the lion lickers you want

His eyes lighted up and he hopped up then kneeled down

They got on his back ,then he started to run .he roared three times then they went through the portals .on the other side lion fell and slid Into the wall.

Steven:I love you

Lion :moooooaaannn

Garnet: we half to hurry the moon will only be aligned with the geode for a few more minutes

Back on the earth at the geode :

Amethyst:why are we hear so late?yawwwnnn

Pearl:I don't know garnet and Steven said we needed to be here to complete their mission.

Amethyst:so where are they

Back on the moon base:

Garnet :hurry Steven!

Steven:I'm almost there

Garnet:here it is. now what do we do ?

Steven :I think he said to put my hand on the black thing

Then say the words omega has come

Steven stretched out his hands to put them on the black sphere

Electricity and light started to form around his hands ,then he was pulled to the orb.

Garnet:Steven be careful!

His eyes where shining bright red

And his voice changed to what sounded like a robot

Steven:ommmmeeeegaaa Hassss COME!

Then the black sphere opened then transformed into an intercut diamond shape

Back on the ground the geode started to crack and lighting was pouring out of it in all different directions.

Amethyst and pearl where shocked at this .then they started to run to the warp pad but it wold not start

Amethyst:what's wrong with the warp pad !

Pearl :I DON'T KNOW!

Back On the moon base they saw blue dots appear and disappear on the object they looked at each other and yelled "the geode"!then they ran to the top level where they cold see in the sky all of the lighting that was coming from the geode

Back on the ground the geode began to fall apart and finally it started to collapse in on about five seconds they saw a huge bright light in the sky .it was absorbed into tanzanite then he opened his eyes which where intense and blood red .pearl and amethyst looked up at him with fear and closed his eyes and sighed .then he opened his wings which where made of fire and shaped like an eagles wings ,and then his wings expanded and started to shine like white fire .and with a bang he shot into the sky like a comet.

Back at the moon base all they cold see was this huge fireball flying at them in increasing speeds.

Garnet : get in your bubble Steven!

Bulopp ,just as he formed the bubble around himself tanzanite crashed through the wall which caused the vacuum of space to suck all of the air out tanzanite grabbed onto garnet who held tightly onto Steven using her all of the air was out of the building tanzanite put garnet down and took Steven from garnet.

Tanzanite:don't worry I've got it from here

Steven expand your bubble to let me in

Tanzanite closed his wings so Steven cold change the bubble.

Tanzanite:now here comes the tricky my hand .now focus your energy onto my gem and I will focus on the geode.

A beam of fire came from tanzanites hand and a pink light came from Stevens hand and as they closed there eyes together and said "fire in the sky"

Then the object exploded and tanzanites second set of wings grew from his back

Garnet:time to go home

Tanzanite:to my new home

Steven :lion!

The Pink beast hopped over to them and they rode lion back to the temple.

Back at the temple :the three of them walked up to the door .then pearl opened it up

Pearl:you two have some explaining to do.

tanzanite:hi

Amethyst:well hello

Garnet: welcome home tanzanite

Steven :Tanzanite is to long how about mmmmm taz

Garnet :hi taz?


	4. Love

CHAPTER 4 LOVE

Steven:this is tanzanite

Taz:hi ,um Pearl I Guess

I seen you before?

Taz:yes I saw you at the geode when I emerged

Pearl:that was you?

Taz:yes .im sorry if I scared you that's just the way my eyes look when I absorb energy.

Pearl:you can absorb energy?!excited and surprised

Taz:yes I can absorb destructive energy such as;fire,electricity,or plasma

Amethyst:cool!

So your not effected buy certain attacks

Taz:I can be harmed buy those attacks ,just not fatally

I'm guessing your amethyst.

Steven:let me introduce you to someone else.

They walked outside to the front porch

Lion!where are you?

Grawl yawn

There you are .

Lion was sleeping under the patio

Taz:oh so that's his there any more gems living here?

Steven:yeah there are two more who don't live to far away from here.

Taz:can I meet them ?

Steven:I'll introduce you to them getting late I should go to bed

Taz:what's bed?

Steven:it's what humans sleep on .

Taz:oh I remember,humans need to sleep to rest.

Steven:oh yah I almost forgot where are you gonna stay?

They went back in the house and asked the gems

Garnet:we don't really have a place for you to stay at this moment

Steven:what if we made you a room in the temple?

Amethyst:cool a new room mate

Pearl:maybe you can help amethyst clean up her mess.

Pearl starts to laugh historically and garnet gives a little chuckle

Amethyst:hay it's my mess no ones touching it!

Steven:all of there rooms are unique and personalized.

How did you make your rooms?

Pearl:well first we connected our gems to the crystal hart .then we imagined the room we wanted.

Taz: can you show me how!you guys look like fun gems to be around

Garnet:follow me

Garnet amethyst Pearl and Steven all went through amethyst door and into the chamber of the crystal hart.

Pearl:take my hand

Then they all got in a big circle .there gems started to glow and so did the hart and as this was happening a new gem appeared on the door

Garnet:now imagine what type of room you want to have

They broke the circle to leave tanzanite alone with the hart .

His gem shined bright on his chest and instantly he was transported into a room shaped like an auditorium with holes in the floor arranged smallest to largest .he stepped up to the beautiful crimson colored podium with a wing formation on the front and in the middle of the floor was an engraving of his gem .the engraving lit up with fire in a ring around him and when he raised his arms in surprise fire shot through the holes in the floor and made a horrible he slowly brought his arms up and a beautiful crescendo was he moved his legs a little and a low smooth sound was made,and soon he was making music.

Steven was getting ready for bed when heard a sound from the shined his gem and the door walked in and asked the room to take him to where the sound was combing from .a small set of clouds moved to reveal a door with a rose design on it .he opened the door and saw the chamber of the crystal looked across the room and saw a new hallway .he walked down it to investigate .the farther he went the louder the music he came to a beautiful Crimson room the gems where standing still and watching something

Steven:hay guys what is it ?what do you see ?

What he saw took his breath away

There was Tanzanite dancing wildly and making awesome rock and roll music(think crazy train meets Beethoven )

Tanzanite raised his arms for one last jam

He turned around to see the gems applauding and Steven cheering

Tanzanite bowed

Tanzanite:thank you ,thank you ,Steven what is the name of this amazing new thing I've found.i feel like you know this

Steven:that awesome thing is called music

Garnet:okay gems it's time for some rest ,and you need to go to bed, winking at Steven

Steven :I can't wait for tomorrow .

Tanzanite :I can't wait either .i want to meet the other crystal gems

8:00 am the temple:

Steven was ready to was really excited to introduce tanzanite to his other friends

Steven:hey garnet where's tanzanite?

Garnet:he's been in his room all night making music

Steven:can you help me get to him

She nodded and shined her gems on the temple door .it opened up to the crystal hart Chamber .they Walked down the hallway to find tanzanite dancing like a brake dancer and making some smooth jazz music .garnet nodded her head to the music.

Steven:tanzanite are you ready to go

Taz:almost done !here it comes!da da daaaaaa Dom.

So where are we going?

Steven :to meet some new friends

Taz:oh yaa I almost forgot ,let's go! They Walked out of the temple and into the was making some weird snack in the kitchen

Amethyst:where are you guys heading?

Steven :to the barn

Tanzanite:I'm gonna meet the other crystal gems

Amethyst:hey I'm coming with shoved her wired looking meal down her throat .

Steven:why ?i thought you didn't like being over there

Amethyst:it's getting a little boring around here ,so I'm gonna change it up a I've been missing peridot.(with a small blush to her face)The three of them made there way to the barn and as tanzanite made his way up a small hill he felt a strange new feeling ,as if something was pulling him there .it felt good but painful at the same closer he got to the barn the stronger the pull felt.

Peridot was tinkering with a strange device when they walked up

Steven:peridot!

Peridot:Steven how have you been ?what a surprise to see you here

And who is this ?

Steven: this is tanzanite he's the newest crystal gem

Tanzanite :actually Steven I've been a crystal gem for...he felt his hart stop as he saw the love of his life lapis lazuli walk out of the barn

Lapis:hey peridot I feel really weird right now I think there's something wrong with ...bubump...bubump...there gems where pulsating with each other ..lapis and tanzanites eyes met and both of their gems glowed ,Steven and peridots jaws dropped ,fire and water poured out of there gems and slowly encircled them as they came together in a passionate kiss .both sets of there wings sprouted out of there body's and where shining wings grew and gained more shape ,her hair also grew longer .she even got came out of the kiss in tears of joy,they where laughing and crying and embracing each other.

Lapis: I Thought I lost you forever

Tanzanite:no I'm right here my gem and I'm never gonna let you go agin! He kissed her and peridot went starry eyed and amethyst blushed imagining a kiss like that with some one

saw this and blushed herself.

Steven:how do you two know each other


	5. Destruction

CHAPTER 5 DESTRUCTION

Tanzanite:my gem taught me how to use my said hugging her tighter

Lapis:I love it when you call me your gem.?

Lapis:Steven if you don't mind we have some caching up to do

Peridot :I love your new form!

Lapis:she twirls around ,blue sparkles of light fly off her dress and hair

"Thank you"

Peridot and Steven went into the barn to watch some tv while taz and lapis stayed outside a couple of hours Steven decided to head home.

Steven:hay tanzanite I'm going home

Tanzanite:I'll be home later 't let garnet worry about me okay

Steven :okay I'll see you guys later ,he winked at taz who blushed at lapis

Tanzanite:so you where trapped in a mirror at the same time I was trapped in the geode?!

Lapis:I'm so happy where finally free!

Tanzanite:what do you mean?

Lapis:here you can any relationship you cold never be together at home world

Tanzanite:but now where free to be embraced each other agin and went in for a deep kiss.

Back at the temple

Steven was playing video games with amethyst

Amethyst:go for it!

Steven :I'm almost there!together(ohhhh,ahhh,daaaa!)

Steven:I was so close.

Amethyst :one more go!

Then the warp pad activated ,they jumped up in surprise because they knew that Pearl and garnet where in the out of the warp stream was the white and amethyst Pearl and Garnet ran out of the temple

Pearl:Steven!

Garnet :what's going on!

Pearl made a small gasp,then garnet grabbed it buy the belly .

It flayed its body all over the place in sock,with one swipe of its tail it destroyed the ran down the steps,Steven was right behind her util it knocked out the stairs from under him,he fell to the floor with a thunk!

Pearl:Steven!

Then she tried to to stab the beast with her it was no use her spear snapped in half ,the monster was covered in white scales.

Then it used its tail to wrap around garnet .and it threw her out of the front wall making a huge hole .pearl and amethyst looked at each other and nodded ,amethyst dashed to pearls side they grabbed each other's hands and poooowww there was opal she used her bow and arrow to stop its charge ,then she grabbed its horns struggling to hold it back.

Opal:get out Steven

He ran out the hole where the door use to was running up the steps when opal and the snake went crashing through the front wall ,this destroyed the entire front half of the house!

Opal was pushed to the ground buy its massive jaws,she was holding them open so she wouldn't get eaten.

Then garnet ran over grabbed it buy its horns and turned it over on its ran swiftly up its spines and gave it some fast jabs to the face.

Opal defused

Amethyst:NOTHINGS WORKING

Pearl:ITS ARMOR IS TO THICK!

Steven:I'm going to get help

Pearl:HURRY

Steven ran as fast as he cold toward the and tanzanite where talking

Steven where being attacked buy a giant white snake!

Taz:I'm combing,lapis I need you to stay here.

Lapis:NO IM FIGHTING WITH YOU

Tanzanite:I don't want you to get cupped his face with her hands

Lapis:don't worry my gem I'll be right there with you,nothing can stand against us if we are together

Taz:he sheds a but when I attack stand nodded

Lapis grabbed Steven and flew opened his wings and with one powerful swoop he was in the air ,he grabbed lapis and Steven

Tanzanite :here let me I'm extended his wings and fire went streaming where speeding through the air until taz spotted them

Tanzanite:Steven get Into your bubble ,I'm gonna drop you on the creatures head ,that should stun it for enough time for garnet to get free ,then lapis you go to pearls side to flank it .hold the monster down so I can finish it popped into his bubble ,lapis caught him,then she spiked him onto the creatures head,his bubble spikes came out as soon as he hit the monster,it let out a loud hopped away and then lapis flew over to Pearl

Lapis:hold it down!

They ran over to it ,Steven popped out of his bubble and grabbed one of his horns

Garnet: now what!?

Lapis: here he comes ,they all looked up to see tanzanite screaming to the ground

Tanzanite :huuuuyaaaaa,he shot a powerful stream of fire at the monster

Lapis:watch out!they leaped out the way before a huge ball of fire smashed into the monster EXPLODING IT INTO MIST AND FIRE.

every one except for lapis was bubbled the creatures gem.

Lapis:what's wrong with tanzanite!?he was quivering and shaking

Tanzanite:"what's wrong with me" ,he said in a really weak voice

Then everyone's hart stopped when tanzanite fell out of the sky.

Garnet:I got em'

Smack he landed into her arms,then she laid him down.

Tanzanite:I..i..don't know what's wrong with me he said in a really weak voice,then his body started to emit a really bright light.

TANZANITE:GET AWAY FROM ME!they backed away with concerned faces,lapis was in tears.

And with one powerful push of his wings he was hundreds of feet in the body was now as bright as the sun then he exploded in a ball of ;light ,fire ,and pure energy.a powerful shock wave blasted through the atmosphere,it easily destroyed the house and shook the mountain absorbed most of the wave energy,all of the Windows in beach city looked up in surprise,she saw a bright light in the sky then the shock wave hit her knocking her to the ground ,the barn rattled and creaked.

Peridot:some things happened at the temple,then she got up and sprinted in the direction of the temple.

The massive ball of energy stopped expanding and quickly contracted into tanzanites original once agin fell from the this time his body was limp and lifeless.

Steven jumped up and Caught him and slowly floated down

Tanzanite :thank you Steven

Steven :don't worry your gonna be okay

He landed on the ground softly and laid him down

He reaches out for lapis hand .she quickly grabbed it ,buy this time her face was drowning in Ghibli tears.

Tanzanite:stay with me my gem.

Lapis:I will my gem? ﾟﾘﾭ

Tanzanite :Steven your leg.,.,

Steven:it's nothing...don't worry,? ﾟﾘﾢ

Tanzanite stretched out his hand and softly put it on his knee .white energy flowed from his gem into Steven instantly healing him,they all hand fell limp to the ground and he looked up at lapis .she cupped his face in her hands .her tears dripping on his face.

Tanzanite :stay...stay...stay with me my gem...then his body turned into light and shrunk into his gem.

,my gem ,my gem ,come back to me ,come back.❤️?

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6 a new heart


End file.
